This invention relates to gates for motor vehicles and more particularly to a tailgate for pickup type motor vehicles.
Motor vehicles of the pickup type are in common usage and typically include a cab and a cargo body positioned rearwardly of the cab and including side walls and a floor coacting at the rear of the cargo body to define a tailgate opening. A tailgate is positioned in the opening and is typically pivotally mounted between a raised position in which the tailgate closes the opening and a lowered position in which the tailgate extends rearwardly of the cargo body as an extension of the cargo body floor. Whereas pickup tailgates of this type are extremely useful, there are usage situations in which the tailgate does not provide adequate load support and/or load restraint.
This invention is directed to an improved tailgate assembly for a motor vehicle of the pickup type.
More specifically, this invention is directed to a tailgate assembly in which the tailgate may be readily extended to provide supplemental load support and/or load restraint.
Yet more specifically, this invention is directed to a tailgate assembly in which the tailgate extension may selectively assume various postures to selectively address various load requirements.
The tailgate assembly is for use with a motor vehicle of the type including a cab and a cargo body positioned rearwardly of the cab and including side walls and a floor coacting at the rear of the cargo body to define a tailgate opening. A generally planar tailgate having a width approximating the width of the tailgate opening is fitted in and closes the tailgate opening and means are provided for mounting the tailgate on the cargo body for pivotal movement between a raised position in which the tailgate closes the opening and a lowered position in which the tailgate extends rearwardly of the cargo body as an extension of the cargo body floor. The tailgate assembly further includes latch means for coaction with latch means on the cargo body to maintain the tailgate in its raised position.
According to the invention, the tailgate assembly further includes an extender assembly including a bar having a length approximating the width of the tailgate and movable between a stowed position proximate and substantially coextensive with an upper edge of the tailgate, an extended position positioned above the upper edge of the tailgate and in the general plane of the tailgate, and a displaced position in which it is removed from the plane of the tailgate, and catch means are provided which are selectively operable to fixedly but releasably secure the bar in its stowed position, in its raised position, and in its displaced position. This arrangement allows the tailgate to be selectively extended in a manner to selectively address various unique load requirements of the vehicle.
According to a further feature of the invention, the movement of the bar from the stowed position to the extended position comprises a sliding movement in the plane of the tailgate, and the movement of the bar from the extended position to the displaced position comprises a rotary movement. This arrangement allows the extender to be moved quickly and efficiently between its various positions.
According to a further feature of the invention, the extender assembly further includes a pair of vertical post assemblies connected at their upper ends to spaced points on the bar proximate respective ends of the bar and mounted for vertical sliding movement in the tailgate to move the bar from its stowed to its extended position. This arrangement facilitates the movement of the tailgate from its stowed to its extended position.
According to a further feature of the invention, each post assembly includes a lower post member articulated to an upper post member connected to the bar, and the axis of articulation is positioned above the upper edge of the tailgate with the bar in its extended position. This arrangement allows the bar to be moved from its extended position to its displaced position by pivotal movement of the upper post members and the bar about the axis of articulation.
According to a further feature of the invention, the displaced position comprises a lowered position relative to the tailgate with the tailgate in its open position, whereby to provide a step to facilitate entry into the cargo body, the bar is further movable to a raised position relative to the tailgate with the tailgate in its open position, whereby to provide a barrier to contain cargo positioned on the floor of the cargo body, and the catch means is further operable to fixedly but releasably secure the bar in the raised position. This arrangement allows the extender assembly to further function as a step to facilitate entry into the cargo body.
According to a further feature of the invention, the bar is further movable to positions intermediate the extended position and the raised position and intermediate the extended position and the lowered position, and the catch means is further operable to fixedly but releasably secure the bar in the intermediate positions. This arrangement allows the bar to assume a plurality of selected positions between the primary position whereby to selectively address unique loading requirements.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.